Love IS resentful
by Jannah-shii
Summary: See how Yuuki and Zero's relationship as they go through marriage...How is Yuuki as a wife? Is she fair towards HIM? Find out what happens after "the night"? Zero finds a partner that he starts to fall in love with.. Is it Yuuki or another women?Find out!


"Tell me!!! Who is that girl?!!" Yuuki held his hand. Zero was unable to say anything. He was trapped in his own body, unable to reach out towards Yuuki. He saw Yuuki's hand throwing from left to right in front of him. He just stood there motionless. He couldn't hear her voice any longer, everything suddenly muted. Yuuki's lips were moving incredibly fast. That is what happens when you get married, they say. Your wife would be breathing down your neck most of the time.

"I said, TELL ME WHO IS SHE??!!" Yuuki shook his body.

Then, suddenly a flash back of what happened few nights ago. It was a bitter fight. It was quite ridiculous actually.

Yuuki's parents came by to visit them. She told him to come back early from work and he did. He obeyed all the long rules that Yuuki has set up before they got the house. She even pasted it on the wall. She says that she wanted to remind both of them on how to live together in peace and harmony. But, mostly it was for him. They were really in love when they first dated each other. It was like a fairytale on Yuuki's behalf. But, _he _thinks that he might have made a mistake now. He felt like it was a reflex to all his feelings towards her. Then, he found out that it was all _wrong_. When Yuuki became a housewife, she turned into a controlling freak.

She would even clean the dining table although Zero hasn't finished his meal yet. She would ask him not to pee while standing because it might splatter all over the toilet bowl and there would be smell.

_Then, why the hell would god produce men with dicks, then?!_ He thought to himself.

It was apparently just a few months after the wedding, 4 months to be exact. She started to traumatize him with her "extreme wife controlling freak" behaviour.

The rules were nailed to the wall in the hall way. It was even framed, not only with wood, but glass to cover the piece of paper that was hand written after their honeymoon.

**First rule**: Should NEVER (which were underlined three times, as if Zero didn't understand) pee while standing in the toilet that we are sharing.

**Second rule**: Should be BACK at home at 6 o'clock everyday to be in time for dinner. (So that she could finish cleaning the plate and off to bed earlier)

**Third rule**: Should ALWAYS sleep on each other's side of the bed. Not crossing each other's space.

When Zero came to the fourth rule, he was really surprised. His eyes literally popped out of his beautiful face.

**Fourth rule**: Physical activities (which in simple form are known as sex) should be scheduled. So that it doesn't interfere with each other's work.

_An organized schedule for sex??!! What the fuck?! Do I have to ask for permission before I sleep with my own WIFE??!!_

And there were so much more rules that it took the space where it was hanged until it reach the side table that placed their wedding pictures. It was like he had made a decision and he has to stick with it. No matter what!

That particular day, when he came back home from work to be just in time for the dinner, he was about 5 minutes late. That was because he went through the traffic to get a bouquet of roses for Yuuki since it was a special day for her. Her parents came for a visit. Zero's parents were not the busy body type. They would come whenever they are wanted. Not because they are lazy or anything, but because they didn't want to disturb them or make Yuuki stressful by having her in laws breathing down her neck.

Zero clearly remembered the day.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, honey. I had to cancel my meeting that was supposed to be at 6.30, but, I know you are more important to me than my work." He was soaked up with the rain. He had to walk in the rain before entering his house. He would have parked the car in front of his house, but, it seems that their neighbours are getting married. So, there was no space to park their red Mitsubishi Lancer. He parked it almost 7 houses away.

"You're 5 minutes late and my parents where here earlier. I told you not to be late!" She had that anger in her voice. He knew that she could just slap him in the face for this. It was a really sad situation. Zero was the innocent one and she made him look like he was the bad guy.

"I'm sorry, hon. But, if I left earlier, I would be fired from my job. Then, I was caught in the traffic jam. I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"I don't care! When I say 7 o'clock, I mean 7 o'clock! 6.59.99 seconds!!"

She had closed the front door behind her. So that Koriyama and Akiako couldn't hear us. He doubt that it would work.

He just nodded and obeyed his wife.

As he entered the hallway, he couldn't hear anything in the dining room. Koriyama and Akiako must have heard all what Yuuki were yelling about. He was already used to it by now, having a wife who bosses you around. But, it might just burst his bubble one day. And it happened that day.

"Hello Riya, Kiako." He shook Koriyama's hand and pecked a kiss on Akiako's cheek.

"Sorry I was late. It was definitely my fault." He was sincerely apologising. He knew he didn't do anything that was really terrible; it was beyond his control.

Koriyama looked at him up and down with a disgusted face. He had never liked him at all. Since the day they got engaged.

"It's okay, dear. We understand." Akiako nudges her husband on the elbow. He had always been in a bad mood. He looked really grumpy that night. Zero didn't know where that "mood" came from until he clearly expressed it.

They were eating peacefully until Otowsan popped out an awkward conversation.

"So, when are you going to give me a grandchild, huh?" He was looking directly towards Zero, not even having a glance towards Yuuki. That clearly means that he doesn't blame it on his precious daughter. Akiako looked at her husband. She was really upset with her husband's behaviour.

Zero was caught off guard. He was politely drinking his soup and accidently spat out the mushroom that was at the back of his throat on his father in law's cheek. Akiako laughed hysterically. Zero didn't know to shut up or laugh with her because Yuuki was definitely not happy. Akiako is really a happy type of person. Getting along with her is easier than Koriyama, he thought.

"Ohh come'on, Riya. Don't be so cold hearted towards the boy. After all, they have just gotten married few months ago. You don't expect the sperm to be shooting like rockets do you? Let them enjoy being in the married life before they have any children. Right, Zero Kun?"

"Mmm...hmm..." He just nodded. He didn't want to take sides because he knows that Yuuki wouldn't be a big fan of it.

After finishing their dinner, Otowsan and Kiaoko went home and both Yuuki and Zero were left alone in the house. It felt so empty, no happiness, no laughter. Yuuki was definitely angry because he was late and she was even more furious when he didn't answer Otowsan's question. Well, it is mostly not his fault. Yuuki's the one with the sex calendar. Tonight is suppose to be the night; their physical routine. But, Zero knows she wouldn't even want to look at him at this point.

"Here...Let me help you with that, Yuuki." He gently took a plate from Yuuki's hand but she was reluctant in giving it to him. Instead she pushed him away.

"Go away."

"But..."

"I said, go away. Leave me alone."

Whose fault is it supposed to be? It wasn't his fault at all. He did what he could to make sure that today would turn out well. He tried very hard on being a good husband to Yuuki. It's just he couldn't bare the pain that is out bursting in his heart anymore. He took the chance to stand up for himself. He had to do it now, every muscle in his body strained and urging him to do the right thing.

"Yuuki, it was your father's entire fault! I did what I could to arrive here on time, but there was a traffic jam. How would I know there would be one? I could get fired in leaving early every single day just to meet your dining rules! I can't stand it anymore Yuuki! I think that I should stand up for my rights of being your husband! You shouldn't be controlling me! I'm your husband! I'm the man of this house! I bring the bacon home. So, there should be some respect towards me, here. I can't even think of having a child with you now. Everything seems to be too perfect!"

Zero felt really good in releasing his stress. He wanted to tell everything that he felt about Yuuki's behaviour, and he did. He had that strength within him all along.

"If you think that I'm controlling you, then, you might as well find someone else! I thought I could make a perfect wife for you!" Yuuki yelled at him. Tears strolling down her cheeks.

"You are perfect as a wife. It's just that you're too PERFECT! I wanted it to be like the old times when we corrected each other's mistakes and laughed it all out. But, I can't find it in you anymore, Yuuki. Not anymore." Zero took his coat and off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Yuuki had a worried face when she saw that her husband was walking out on her.

"I'm going somewhere I can breathe and to a place where I can PEE WHILE STANDING!" Zero slammed the door. He finally calmed himself down; he felt freedom was beside him. He is free to do whatever he wants until tomorrow. He loves Yuuki. He really loves her. He just wants her to know what she has done wrong in their marriage and to make her realise what she has done wrong all this while.

**A/N: I just added a few Japaneese words into my story. Like Otowsan= Dad, I'm sure all of you VK Fans know that! XD This is my first Anime fic though..So, tell me if you like it, okay?! And, I introduced new characters, for example: Koriyama= Yuuki's Dad, and Akiako= Yuuki's Mom. I just made up those names...^^**


End file.
